Red Eyes
by Kurby14
Summary: I chose to write this story as my way of ridding myself of the creature that has haunted my dreams and questioned my own sanity. I write this with the hope that this creature only haunts my nightmares and not the lives of innocent people. Contains graphic violence, nudity/lemons, and gore. you have been warned...


WARNING: The following story is a horror and is based only on the creature that has haunted my own nightmares. There is no evidence on whether this creature truly exists or if it only haunts my dreams. This story has explicit blood, possible nudity, and gore. Read at your own risk.

To the fiend of my nightmares

I do not know who or what you are,

But should the opportunity arise

I hope to end your existence as you have hoped to end my sanity.

Red Eyes

Run run run…

The girl ran thru the thick trees in the woods. It felt like she had been running forever, but she would not stop until she knew she was safe.

Dead. All of them were dead. Her brother and his girlfriend, torn apart in the spare room. Never would she get the sight of their blood splattered on the wall or of the entrails leading to the broken window. Her father was dragged off into the deep woods when he was trying to pack the car. She and her mother did not see the shadow claw at his belly and drag him into the deep woods. All they saw was the blood trailing off.

She and her mother ran to the car and quickly and drove as fast as the engine could handle. Her mother was nearly insane at the loss of her son and husband. She did not see the large shadow slam into the car.

The small car rolled down a hill and she felt the roof of the car cave in. She hunched down in the car and held her arms around her head, trying to keep as much glass from flying into her skin.

When the car stopped rolling, she quickly looked to her mother as soon as her head was cleared. The sigh made her loose the last ounce of sanity she had.

Her mother's neck was snapped into an odd angle. Her ear was cleanly touching her shoulder; eyes and mouth wide open in horror.

The girl stared at her mother with wide eyes for a few moments. She then quickly leaned out the small opening that was once the window and purged everything she had on her stomach.

Only a moment passed when the car began rattling. Panic rushed back into the girls veins as the thought of the car catching fire and exploding quickly put her into action. As she pounded the passenger door open, which was loose due to the rolling, she felt the drivers side door rip off completely. She held a hand over her mouth as a large clawed arm reached inside and grabbed her mother by her arm. She watched as her mother was slowly dragged out of the car. She could almost swear her mother's eyes caught hers one last time, begging to be saved.

Panting and desperate to get away from the horror, she jumped from the car and ran as fast as her body would allow. Her leg was sore from the car rolling and she was certain her wrist was broken, but adrenaline was taking over her body.

The trees were thick and several branches were smacking her in the face. That didn't matter. All she could think of was finding a road or some kind of help. Anything to save her life.

"HELP ME!" She screamed. "SOMEONE HELP!"

She should have known better than to scream. Should have known better than to draw attention. It was her mistake.

She felt the rumble of the ground behind her and the crashing of trees. The cold tears on her face wouldn't stop flowing from her eyes.

She knew this was it. She was going to die.

In an instant, her ankle was in a steel grip and she was tossed as easily as a doll into a large tree.

Her back was broken and she felt the hot blood trail out of her mouth.

She shed one last tear for all she lost. Her broken hand clutched the gold cross necklace her father gave her for her birthday.

Her last image when she opened her eyes was of deep red eyes bearing into her soul.

The last words her ears caught as clawed hands reached for her made the last tear roll down her face.

_Sweet flesh…_

….

Continued in the next chapter….


End file.
